


singing your praises

by loubellies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Degradation, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Louis wears Harry's jersey, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Harry, Riding, Rimming, Sir Kink, Top Harry, face smushing, fish-hooking, louis cries, nipple slapping, oversensitivity, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellies/pseuds/loubellies
Summary: Prompt 86: Louis rides Harry while wearing his packer’s jersey/sweater and gets his ass ate.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 68
Kudos: 450
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	singing your praises

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, I hadn't written a longer pwp before and I was so excited to compile a list of kinks and just write based off that. Hopefully you like it and hopefully I got all the tags, let me know if you see anything that needs to be added! 
> 
> Thank you to Kat and Hannah for betaing. Ms. Kat always thank you for being the sweetest, kindest, most amazing person ever. I love you very much and appreciate your hard work. So proud of you always. Thank you Ms. Hannah for being such a sweet friend and for being so committed to helping me with each fic. You're so appreciated bby. 
> 
> Thank you to Kirs (@pupperlouis_) for making the lovely art, what a beautiful, talented, amazing friend she is. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone working for the Bottom Louis Fic Fest, y'all are so amazing and I'm so happy to have written for this fest. 
> 
> Title is from Go, You Packers, Go! aka the Fight Song for the Green Bay Packers.
> 
> My twitter is [@loubellies](https://twitter.com/loubellies)  
> My tumblr is [loubellies](https://loubellies.tumblr.com/)

Harry squeezes the Packer’s jersey over his head, attempting to make it fit over his thick sweater. He laughs at the interviewer as he unloads his bag full of merch, a large yellow fist with the logo and a helmet to match to name a few. Harry immediately grabs the foam fist, sliding it onto his hand and propping his other hand against his hip. “These are sick, mate.” 

“Thank you!”

The interviewer plops onto the stool next to him, getting ready to begin the interview. Harry loves any sort of unique setting like this and he’s more than willing to spend 5 minutes gushing about his favourite football team. He explains how he became a fan, his favourite player, and how he watches the games. He’s laughing, enjoying himself, he feels like he’s just hanging out with a good friend. 

When the man stands after the interview is done Harry grabs his phone to snap a quick selfie in the jersey to send to Louis, his signature thumbs up and wide mouth smile. His hair is wild from running his fingers through it but he knows Louis will love it so he sends it off with a quick ‘Miss you!’ and pockets his phone. 

Harry’s spending the next week in New York City to promote "Adore You", and plans to do the Today show later this week as well as some special surprise concerts. Louis stayed home this time because his band practices are in full swing to prepare for his upcoming World Tour. Harry just takes the opportunity to send his boy as many selfies and pictures of the city as he can. 

Their New York apartment is still the way they left it, one of Louis’ jumpers hanging over the back of the couch. Harry tosses his bag to the side when he walks in, immediately tugging his shirt off and heading for the bedroom to call his boy. 

Louis hadn’t responded to his selfie, probably too caught up in rehearsals all day, but he should be home now. 

The phone rings a few times before the sound of Louis answering chimes, his cute face covering Harry’s screen. “Hi, H.”

“Hi, baby. How was your day?” Harry beams, scratching the soft hair on his belly. 

“Pretty good, we’ve worked on most of the covers today.” Louis sighs, brushing the fringe off his forehead. “Think we’ve decided to do 7 and Beautiful War.” 

“Those are gonna be gorgeous, baby. Can’t wait to hear.” Harry’s fingers dip below his waistband, his eyes catching on the hickey he'd left on Louis’ chest just a few nights before.

Louis rolls onto his belly, propping the phone on the pillow next to him. “How was your day, H?” 

“It was good. I did a little show at NPR today, did you get my selfie?” 

Louis hums, swiping out of FaceTime, presumably navigating to Harry’s picture. “You look so handsome, might have to dig your old one out of the closet.” 

Harry chuckles. “It’s been in there since last season, poor thing hasn’t seen the light of day.” 

Louis’ face comes back, his eyes crinkled where he’s giggling into his palm. Harry’s eyes roam the little skin that’s displayed, his stomach clenching with need. “Baby, what are you wearing?”

Louis’ laughter escalates to loud cackles, “Harry!”

“What?!” Harry laughs, coughing into his fist. “You look good and I’m in our big New York City apartment alone. I miss you.”

“And if I’m not wearing anything?” 

“Mm, tell me more.”

Louis shakes his head. “You can wait, H. It’s only a week and then you can do whatever you please.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Good, it’s a date.”

Harry groans, desperate to get his hands on his boy from 3,459 miles away. 

The week passes by slowly, the time seeming to creep by. Louis does nothing to aid Harry’s suffering, he sends just enough skin to drive him wild. A selfie with one of Harry’s shirts hanging off his shoulders, his gorgeous collarbones on display. A mirror picture of Louis on his knees, facing away from it and the same shirt’s hem lifted just enough to show off a pair of white lace knickers. A sultry shot of Louis laid out on their bed, his hands obviously up to no good out of shot according to the face he’s making. 

Harry jerks himself off furiously to them, an ever-present ache in his chest. He just wants his boy under his hands, skin against skin, slick lips against slick lips. He lies awake and wonders what Louis is doing; if he’s out with his friends or if he’s at home in their bed letting his hands wander.

He tries calling the day before he’s supposed to fly home but he gets Louis' voicemail, a light, sweet voice filling his empty hotel room. He calls again, listening to the voicemail greeting again, hangs up and dials again. He does that three more times before drifting to sleep, exhaustion taking over just like it always does when Harry’s away from his boy. 

Harry sleeps through most of his flight home, headphones in and tucked away in his first-class cubicle. A flight attendant wakes him halfway to eat his dinner and only comes to refill his drink a few times before Harry is out like a light again. When they land at Heathrow, he feels a weight lift from his chest, only a few hours and he’ll be with Louis again. 

He pushes the door open, excitement adding a bit of pep in his step as he steps into the house. “Louis, baby!” 

Silence.

Harry drops his bags, rips his sweatshirt off and heads to the living room to look for a pair of blue eyes that he’s been dying to see all week. “Baby, where are you?”

Silence.

He finds the living room empty so he heads to the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when he sees it.

Louis is in his Green Bay Packers jersey, the fabric falling to mid-thigh and hugging his bum tightly. He’s stirring a saucepan of something, but Harry can’t keep his eyes off the miles and miles of golden skin. He immediately grips the countertop, Louis hearing the sound and turning his head to glance over his shoulder, “Oh, hi, Sunshine.”

Harry can’t speak, his jaw dropped and eyes roaming over Louis’ gorgeous body. The shirt is huge on him, at least 4 sizes too big, swallowing his petite figure. His thighs are absolutely mouthwatering, tan and thick, and Harry could spend all day biting and licking them. Louis bites his lip, face lighting up as he smiles. “You gonna come kiss me, big boy?” 

Harry chuckles, crossing the kitchen and pressing his lips to Louis’, tasting strawberry gloss. He nips at Louis’ bottom lip and then drops to his knees, pressing his face to his right thigh. “Look so gorgeous, baby.” He sucks a hickey into the skin, dragging his teeth up the back of it and nuzzling the crease of his thigh and ass. 

Louis drags his fingers through Harry’s hair, smiling when they get caught in the tangle of curls. “Wore it just for you.”

Harry lifts the hem of the jersey with his fingers to reveal a pair of black cotton knickers, his gorgeous ass looking absolutely edible. He groans, tugging on the waistband so the elastic digs into his skin. “I love it.” He leans forward and bites at Louis’ ass, sucking a dark mark into the cheek as he drags his hands down the outsides of his smooth legs. “My gorgeous boy.” 

Louis whimpers and quickly puts the lid on the pan, switching the heat off the hob **.** When he tries to turn, Harry grips his hips firmly. “Bend over the counter for me, baby. Wanna get my mouth on you.”

Louis immediately obeys, taking a few steps to his left and bending over the marble countertop, ass out and back arched. Harry’s mouth waters at the sight and nuzzles into Louis’ crack through his underwear, hot breath making goosebumps raise over his ass. His nose bumps into something hard as he drags it down towards Louis’ hole, his dick twitching at the realization. “Have your plug in, baby? Nice and stretched for me?”

Louis whines, spreading his legs wider, “Yeah, wanted to be ready for you.”

Harry groans, tugging the knickers to the side and taking in the sight of the blue jewelled plug nestled deep inside Louis’ stretched hole. “Fuck, baby.” He presses on the plug before tugging it out just a bit, watching his hole clench. “Feel good?”

Louis whines, nodding his head and pushing back so the plug sinks back in. “Feels so good, H. Want your cock.”

“Hm, I’ll give it to you.” Harry starts to fuck Louis with the plug, pumping it in and out slowly, making sure to brush his prostate each push. “Eventually.”

Louis sobs into his arm, thrusting his hips back in time with each pump of the plug, moaning wantonly and clenching so tight the plug resists when Harry shoves it back in. “Look so sexy, baby. Want me to eat you out? Get you even more wet for me?”

“Yes Sir,” Louis moans, his words already starting to slur from the pleasure. Harry leans forward to kiss his perineum, nosing his way up his taint. He licks around the plug, the metal of it warm from Louis’ hole and slick with lube. Louis gasps, reaching back to tug on Harry’s hair, his small fingers wrapping around the curls and pulling tight to try to get more of Harry where he wants. “Fuck, feels good, H.”

Harry smirks, pulling the plug out slowly, making sure to tilt it so it tugs on Louis’ red rim. Louis gasps out a moan when the plug pops out of his hole, clenching tightly at the loss, “F-fuck.”

Harry groans, dragging his knuckle down his crack before pushing it inside his hole. “Bet I could fit my whole fist in here. You’d love that, wouldn’t you baby?” 

“Yeah, yes, fuck, anything you want,” Louis cries out, “Please, H.”

Harry groans, standing to pull open a drawer in the kitchen, shifting papers around until he finds what he needs. The snick of the lube cap echoes through the kitchen, Harry kneeling behind Louis again while slicking up his fingers. He squeezes Louis’ asscheek, pulling it open to reveal his loose, pink hole. Harry groans instinctually, an animalistic shiver rushing through his body. He rubs his fingers over the already slick hole, pushing it inside easily from the plug. He slides two more fingers in on the next pump, three fitting easily inside Louis’ stretched hole. 

Harry’s mouth waters at the sight, craving to get his tongue inside and lick into his heat. He pumps his fingers, dragging the tips over Louis’ prostate and making him moan loudly. Louis squirms on his fingers, his back arching and his ass clenching desperately. Harry slides a fourth finger in, smirking at the whimpered cries coming from his boy. 

“Look at that, baby. Taking four fingers for me, do you want more?” Harry bites his lip, eyes locked on the gorgeous hole.

Louis moans wantonly, “Please, H. Want it all.” 

Harry groans, tucking his thumb into Louis and pumping all five fingers a few times before slicking up his hand with more lube and joining his fingertips together into a duck position. He presses into Louis slowly, watching as he takes Harry’s hand inch by inch. Louis whimpers loudly as he stretches, the knuckles hardest to squeeze into his still tight hole. They slide into Louis’ hole with a slick pop, Harry groaning at the sight of most of his hand inside his boy. He slides his fingers into a fist, tucking his thumb and pumping it slowly.

“Look at you, baby.” Harry whispers in awe, “Taking my fist so well. Looks gorgeous.”

Louis sobs loudly, pushing his hips back onto Harry’s fist with each pump, “So full, fuck!”

Harry twists his wrist, knuckles dragging over Louis’ prostate and making him scream, head thrown back and hands slapping the counter loudly, “Oh, Harry!” 

Harry smirks, pumping his fist slowly and rotating his wrist every other time, revelling in the wails coming from Louis. He wants to get his mouth on Louis, taking him apart with his tongue. He pinches his fingertips together to make a duck hand once again before pulling his hand out slowly, watching as Louis’ rim stretches to accommodate. He groans as his fingertips slide out of Louis’ hole, gaping and red. 

Harry scoots further into the V of Louis’ legs, hands dragging up the backs of his thighs and spreading his cheeks roughly. He leans forward, blowing cool air on Louis’ gaping hole, his thick thighs flexing. Harry licks a broad stripe from the backs of his balls to his lower back, squeezing each cheek in his big hands. He swirls his tongue, pressing the tip in and sucking on his rim lightly. He can feel the muffled moans, Louis obviously biting his lip around the sounds. Harry slaps his ass, the sound resounding around the kitchen loudly. “Wanna hear how good I’m making you feel, Louis.”

Louis moans, “Fucking narcissist.”

Harry laughs, biting his ass cheek before diving back in, sucking the skin behind his balls before flattening his tongue and licking over his opening. He drags his hands up over Louis’ lower back as he nuzzles between his cheeks, face completely enveloped by his gorgeous ass. “Could do this forever.”

Louis whimpers out a quiet, “Oh, oh, god.” He rolls his hips with each lick, groaning loudly at the feeling of Harry nipping at his rim. 

Harry pulls back, spitting on his hole before swirling his tongue quickly. Louis throws his head back, hand tightening in Harry’s hair. “Fuck! Harry!” he wails at the sensation, spit dripping down the back of his balls.

Harry slaps his ass again, dragging his nails down the plumpest part. Harry pushes his tongue deep inside of Louis, revelling in Louis’ ability to still clench tightly after Harry’s fist had destroyed his warm hole minutes before. He pumps his tongue a few times, Louis’ thighs shaking. He’s practically screaming in pleasure, a tell tale sign that he’s getting close. 

Harry brings him right to the edge, swirling and fucking him with his tongue. Right as Louis’ cock kicks, Harry pulls back and squeezes his hand tightly around the base. “Don’t come.” 

Louis sobs, his back arching wickedly as he jerks through the pain of the orgasm denial. Once he’s settled Harry stands, kissing up his spine and wrapping his large arms around Louis’ tiny waist. “Good boy.” 

Louis grinds his hips backwards against Harry’s groin, turning in his arms and wrapping his own around Harry's neck. Their lips join, Harry pushing his tongue into Louis’ sweet mouth. Louis pulls back, biting at Harry’s bottom lip. “Want you to wreck me, Harry.”

“Yeah?”

Louis nods, eyes twinkling and glassy. “Fucking ruin me.”

Harry groans, smirking filthily at his boy. “Anything for you, baby.” Harry scoops Louis up, wrapping his thighs around his waist and slapping his ass playfully.

He carries Louis upstairs to their bed, laying back on it with Louis straddling him. Louis lays against his chest, kissing at Harry’s neck and scratching at his scalp lovingly. “Missed you, H.”

Harry hums a “Missed you” back and rolls them, dragging Louis up to the pillows. “Love you so much.”

Louis beams, eyes looking so gorgeous it makes Harry’s heart clench. “Love you, H.” 

Harry squeezes his thighs and shoves them up to his chest just as he drops his full weight onto him, Louis squealing and giggling. “Harry!”

Harry chuckles, digging his fingers into the backs of Louis’ knees to tickle him. He squirms, kicking his cute little feet. Harry kisses Louis breathless, dragging his hands up Louis’ sides. He moans, sucking on Harry’s tongue before pulling back. “Wanna suck you.”

“Hm…” Harry sits up. “Get up.” 

Louis gets up onto his knees, tugging the jersey back down over his pudgy hips. “Why?”

“You’re going to sit on my face while you suck me, baby.” Harry smirks, tugging his shirt over his head before laying back against the pillows. “C’mon, wanna get another taste of you.” 

Louis climbs on top of Harry, straddling his head and leaning down to undo Harry’s trousers, pulling his cock out and moaning at the sight. Harry’s dick twitches at the feel of Louis’ little hands wrapped around him, almost too small to fit around his leaking cock. Harry yanks the knickers to the side again, Louis’ hole still wet with spit and gaping from the plug and his fist. He laves his tongue over his opening, pushing his tongue inside and groaning. The vibrations make Louis moan, his hips rolling as he leans down to take Harry into his mouth, warm and slick, sliding down to the base in one go. Harry pulls back to squeeze his eyes shut, his hips already aching to thrust up and ruin his throat. 

Louis sits back against Harry’s mouth, fully sitting on Harry’s face as he bobs his head and drags his fingertips over Harry’s balls. Harry fucks him with his tongue, groaning at the sensations of Louis sucking him while slowly suffocating him with his plump ass. Harry taps Louis’ leg when he starts to struggle, and Louis lifts up for a moment to let Harry catch his breath before sitting again, grinding his hips as Harry licks from balls to crack, nipping at his rim until it's sore. Louis pulls off his cock to moan loudly, rolling his hips as Harry pushes his tongue into his opening, fingers digging into his thighs to hold him steady. 

Louis sucks on Harry’s foreskin, slipping his tongue beneath the skin and digging his tongue into the slit. Harry groans, digging his nails into Louis’ ass and squeezing his thighs when he sinks down again, bobbing his head quickly before taking his entire length into his mouth and stalling for a few moments. He swallows a few times around Harry’s cock and pulls off when he gags, spit connecting his lips to the tip. He catches his breath, squirming as Harry continues to lick into him, tongue lapping at his walls and making his toes curl. 

He clenches, biting at Harry’s thigh before sucking one of his balls into his mouth, sucking at the skin while he whimpers high in his throat. He’s close again, thighs starting to shake and hole tightening around Harry’s tongue. Harry groans, slapping his ass a few times to feel the jiggle against his own cheeks. 

He’s panting into Louis’ opening, trying desperately to get some air to breathe. Louis sits more fully, Harry’s eyes rolling back as he buries his tongue into Louis, completely cut off from any air supply. 

After a few seconds he taps Louis’ thigh and he lifts up again, his moans growing louder and louder as he’s pulled closer to the edge. 

He’s going to come any moment now and Harry licks into him once, twice before pulling back and shoving Louis face first into the bed, his orgasm denied once again. 

Louis screams, fists clenching in the stark white sheets as he works through the pain, his cock aching and angry red. “Fuck! Harry, please! Please!” 

“On your back, hang your head off the bed.” 

Louis sobs, burying his face into the bed, thighs still shaking. “Please!”

“On your back,” Harry rasps, dragging his fingers up over the back of his thigh. “Now.”

Louis rolls onto his back quickly, scooting across the bed to dangle his head over the edge, blue eyes blinking up at him innocently. Harry drags his knickers down and off his legs, taking in the sight. 

“That’s gorgeous, baby,” Harry cooes, dragging his fingers up over the column of Louis’ throat. “My beautiful boy.”

He squeezes gently at the hollows of his throat, smirking as he watches Louis’ face go red, air supply cut off. Louis gurgles out a moan, cock kicking and leaking against his pretty belly. “Fuck, look at you. So wet for me.”

Louis whines, squirming as Harry squeezes tighter before releasing his hold. He drags his fingers up to his mouth, pushing his fingers between his pretty lips. He fucks them into his mouth, pushing them to the back of his mouth to tickle his throat, watching Louis gag and tear up over just his fingers. He drags them out slowly, hooking onto his cheek on the way and tugging, taking in the view before removing them completely and grabbing his cock. 

  
  


He rubs the tip over his lips, Louis opening his mouth for Harry to sink his cock into, feeling Louis’ tongue drag over the skin. He thrusts shallowly before sinking to the hilt, his balls resting against Louis’ face. He moans at the sight, his dick so deep in his boy’s throat that it’s making it bulge, the outline of the tip of his cock pronounced against his golden skin. Harry thrusts his hips and Louis drools and chokes on his cock. “Fuck, yeah, baby. Take it.”

Louis’ eyes squeeze shut, his nails digging into Harry’s thighs, lips tight around his cock. Harry pulls back, keeping the tip in Louis’ mouth, letting him breathe for a moment before thrusting back in. He fucks Louis’ mouth with even and quick thrusts, groaning at the feeling of his tight, wet mouth. 

Harry leans over Louis and grabs the hem of the jersey, tugging it up to reveal his gorgeous tummy and chest. He drags his fingers over Louis’ little nipples, pinching each one and twisting sharply; making him choke.

He fucks his throat whilst playing with his nipples, Louis spluttering and gagging on every other thrust but arching up for more. Tears soak his face, sobs leaving his mouth when Harry pulls out, only to thrust back in. 

Louis’ nipples are red and puffy from the attention, Harry twisting each nipple before slapping them. Louis screams out, squirming as Harry gropes his chest. “Love your little nipples, baby. You have the cutest little titties.” 

Louis arches his back, moaning around his mouthful, tummy trembling as Harry slaps his hands over each nipple again. 

He thrusts quicker, Louis’ hollowed cheeks and stretched lips making his orgasm start to burn in his lower back, building with each suck. It spreads through his body, tingling in his fingertips as he starts to shake, abs clenching and unclenching as he jerks. Harry practically growls as he spills into Louis’ mouth, cock pumping out gallons of cum. 

Harry pulls out and Louis doesn’t swallow yet, pride making Harry smirk. “Good boy. C’mere.” 

Louis hurries onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and joining their lips. Louis pushes his tongue into Harry’s mouth, passing the cum to him and moaning at the taste. Harry cups Louis’ face, cheeks cradled in each of his hands. They pass the cum back and forth, moaning at the taste, licking it out of each other's mouths. Louis is greedy, swallowing a little bit at a time. “Taste so good, sir.” 

Harry groans, “My little cumslut. Fucking greedy.” Harry slaps Louis’ cheek lightly, making him whine and pull him closer. Flush sitting high on Louis’ sharp cheekbone, Harry pulls back and smirks at the gorgeous mark caused by his palm. “Swallow the rest, baby.” 

Louis obeys, his throat bobbing as he swallows the last dregs of Harry’s cum. Harry wipes the tears from his cheeks and kisses him softly. “Want me to fuck you now, baby?” 

Louis whines, nodding his head. “Please, want you so much.”

Harry pushes Louis back, grabbing his hips to drag him up to the pillows. “Beautiful, baby.”

He drags the jersey up, kissing Louis’ little tummy, biting at the pudge and kissing around his belly button. He pushes the jersey higher and sucks kisses with each inch of skin revealed. When he reaches Louis’ ribs he bites at them, sucking hickeys into the skin, roughly biting each protruding rib and groaning when Louis gasps and tugs his hair. He squirms, the bites on the good side of painful. “Harry, fuck, hurts.”

Harry smirks, biting harder and breaking the skin. 

“Ow, H,” Louis gasps and arches, breath stuttering. 

Harry mouths wetly over the bites, purple and red blooming across his body. He kisses down his stomach, once again sucking on the skin around his belly button. His fingers drag over Louis’ little cock, still painfully red and aching. Harry sits up between Louis’ legs, spread as wide as they can go to accommodate Harry’s size,e squeezing Louis’ smooth thighs. “How do you want it, baby boy?”

Louis hums softly. “Wanna ride you.” 

Harry nods in approval. “Alright, sweetheart.” He rolls onto his back and Louis climbs on top to straddle his waist. “Wanna show off your jersey for me?”

Louis giggles as he shoves at Harry’s chest, finally helping him out of his trousers and boxers. He drops a kiss to the tip of Harry’s cock, smiling when it kicks in greeting. 

He climbs back up to straddle Harry’s hips, balancing himself with a grip on his shoulders. “I’m your favourite boy.”

“Oh, honey, you have no idea,” Harry slurs, the feeling of Louis grabbing his rapidly hardening cock making his head fuzzy. “My favourite boy isn’t even the tip of the iceberg.”

Louis sinks down slowly, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut at the stretch. Harry can’t take his eyes off of him, his gorgeous, blue eyed boy taking his length so well. With each inch that sinks into Louis, he turns a darker shade of pink, accented by the dark green of the jersey. His cock has leaked so much that there’s a dark spot near his hem, precum soaking through. The small bulge looks so pretty cradled by his wide hips, tanned thighs looking beautiful, spread for Harry. 

When he bottoms out he shudders, nails dragging down Harry’s chest and leaving red lines. “Fuck, you always feel like you’re going to split me in two.”

Harry laughs, full bodied and loud. “Maybe I will one day, then what?”

“Then you’ll say goodbye to your cock, and your ego with it,” Louis bites, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

Harry chuckles, shaking his head. “C’mon, baby. Ride me like the good boy you are.”

Louis bites his lip, lifting up and sinking back down smoothly. He starts bouncing slowly, enjoying the feel of every inch sinking into his tight hole. Harry groans, resisting the urge to grab ahold of Louis’ hips and fuck him at a brutal pace.  _ Later _ . 

Louis starts to bounce quicker, shifting his hips until Harry’s cockhead is punching his prostate on each thrust. “Oh,  _ fuck _ !” Louis cries out, cock angry and begging to release. 

Harry smirks, cupping it through the jersey, rubbing lightly. It’s not enough alone but with Harry’s cock and the two denied orgasms, it’s only a few thrusts before Louis’ thighs are shaking. He gasps for air above Harry, bouncing desperately and begging to come. 

“Please, Harry! Please,  _ please _ ! Feels so good, I need to come! Please!” he pleads, “Please sir, oh  _ fuck _ !”

Harry groans, dragging his feet up so they’re flat on the bed. He thrusts quickly, hips pumping wildly as Louis screams, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

His cock jerks against Harry’s hand as it starts to spill, cum coating the jersey and soaking through it, some sliding down his gorgeous thighs onto Harry’s abs. Louis whimpers as Harry continues to rub, his orgasm starting to subside. “H, f-fuck,” he moans, shaking from the over sensitivity. “Ow.”

“You know your word, baby. Gotta keep you hard, want you to come some more for me.”

Louis whines, “Fuck, Harry. It hurts!” He tries to squirm away but his cock stays hard in Harry’s hand. 

Harry squeezes the head. “Say your word if you want me to stop.”

Louis’ eyes squeeze shut. “Oww!”

“Breathe through it, baby. It’s gonna feel so good in a second.”

Louis nods, eyebrows pinched together cutely. Harry rubs until his cock is sufficiently hard and Louis has started to bite his lip and roll his hips into it rather than pull away. Harry squeezes the head of his cock before sitting up and tugging the soiled jersey up over Louis’ head. He slaps Louis’ ass, chuckling at his squeal. “Hands and knees, angel.” 

Louis crawls off and maneuvers onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder as Harry shifts on the bed to get behind him. He slides his cock up and down his crack, dragging it over his opening before pushing in roughly. Louis immediately drops to his elbows, burying his face in the pillow and whimpering, “Harry.”

Harry thrusts roughly, his balls slapping against Louis’ ass and fingers digging into his gorgeous hips. Louis cries out with each thrust, drooling on the pillow he’s buried his face in. 

Harry slaps Louis’ ass, the tight pull driving him wild. He reaches around to pull Louis up against his chest, fingers hooking between his wet lips. He fucks his fingers deep into his mouth, tugging on his cheek roughly. Louis moans, sucking and licking at them desperately. Harry drags his other hand up to his throat, squeezing at the hollows of his throat. Louis chokes on Harry’s fingers, moaning and grinding back into the brutal thrusts. Harry presses down on his windpipe, restricting Louis’ air supply and groaning at the feeling of Louis clenching impossibly tighter.

“Fuck, baby. Feel so good, my little whore. Who’s hole is this?” He releases his hold on Louis’ throat. “Answer me.”

Louis gurgles out a moan around the fingers, tilting his head back to lean against Harry’s shoulder. “Yours.”

“Yeah, sweetheart.” He thrusts harder, wrapping his arm around Louis’ tiny waist, hips slapping against Louis’ painfully. “My hole. My boy.”

Louis sobs, drooling around Harry’s fingers, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Please!”

Harry groans, biting at the curve of Louis’ ear. “Gonna come again, baby? Gonna show me how much you missed this cock?”

Louis nods, choking loudly on Harry’s fingers, thighs quaking. Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis’ mouth, shoving him face first into the mattress and smushing his face against it. He holds his delicate wrists above Louis’ head, his other hand shoving Louis’ face into the bed with each thrust. 

Louis’ moans are completely muffled by the sheets, the only sign that he’s close being the way he’s clenching painfully. 

Harry’s panting into Louis’ shoulder, biting at the skin and leaving dark purple marks in his wake. “Mine. You’re mine, baby boy. You fucking hear me?” He grips Louis’ hair tightly, lifting his head. “Come for me, baby. Let me hear you.”

Louis’ throat is destroyed, his scream coming out raspy and painful sounding. “Harry!” He sobs through it, clenching and shaking, barely able to hold himself up any longer. 

Louis spills all over the sheets, his cock twitching when Harry wraps his hand around it and jerks him quickly to keep him hard. Louis screams, burying his face in the sheets and begging him to stop. 

“Use your word, baby. I’ll stop if you use your word.”

Louis cries out, squirming away from the tight pulls from Harry’s large hand, his entire cock engulfed and stimulated in one small drag. He tries to push Harry’s hand away, digging his nails into his wrist and tears starting to fall quicker. “Please!” He inhales sharply, crying loudly and kicking his legs. 

Harry rolls him onto his back and squeezes his cock tightly. “I want you to come once more for me, baby. Once more. Think you can?”

Louis shakes his head, pain overwhelming him and causing his entire body to flush dark red. Harry slows his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. Louis tries to breathe through it, eyes squeezed shut and fat tears still rolling down his cheeks. “That’s it, baby. Just relax into it. Give in.”

Harry leans down to lick the cum off of Louis’ cock, sucking on the head gently and laving his tongue over it gently. Louis moans, his hips shifting as the pain starts to simmer below the surface, pleasure taking over. “Fuck, H. G-god.”

Harry smirks, pride filling his every pore. “That’s my boy. One more and then I’ll give you mine.”

“Want you to cum in me, please. Mark me as yours.”

Harry drags his hands up Louis’ sides and back down, spreading Louis’ gorgeous thighs to reveal his abused hole. It’s red and raw, gaping from Harry’s huge cock. He drags the tip over his opening, smirking when Louis flinches. “Sore, baby?”

Louis nods, biting his lip as Harry pushes in and whining, “Fuck, it’s so much, H.” 

When Harry bottoms out, Louis gasps, his hands shooting to his lower belly. Harry pulls Louis’ hands back, groaning at the outline of his cock in Louis. His massive cock making his pretty belly bulge, barely able to take him. 

Louis whimpers when Harry pulls out, shoving back in roughly. Each thrust shoves Louis higher up the bed, his legs lifting to wrap around Harry’s waist. “Fuck me so well, Harry. Want you to fill me up.”

“Yeah? Want me to mark you? Fill you with my babies?”

Louis throws his head back and moans, “Please, please!” 

Harry groans, biting at Louis’ neck and sucking. “Want to get you pregnant, fill you with my babies and keep you here in this bed forever. My little housewife.”

Louis clenches tightly, already close and babbling loudly, “Want your babies. Want you to come in me, plug me up and keep it in me. Want you to keep me forever.” 

Harry changes his angle and pounds directly into Louis’ prostate relentlessly, his hands dragging up and down his sides, fingers slotting between each rib. He bites at Louis’ collarbones, leaning up on one arm so he can capture his swollen lips, bitten raw and slick with spit. 

They lick into each other’s mouths, panting and moaning loudly. Harry pulls back so he can grab Louis’ thighs, pushing them so they’re pressed to his chest. 

Harry drags his eyes over every inch of Louis, his gorgeous glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, his messy brown hair knotted and frizzy. “Look so pretty like this.” Louis looks a dream, gorgeous and all his. 

He fucks him faster, hips pumping quickly as he starts to fall. He drags Louis up and into his lap, his body limp like a rag doll. “You’re so good for me, baby. Making me feel so good. Want you to come for me one more time, can you do that? One more.”

Louis’ practically speechless, his little moans making Harry’s stomach twist. He bounces Louis on his lap, his grip iron tight and guaranteed to leave marks. 

He tosses Louis onto his back, standing and dragging Louis to the edge of the bed by his dainty ankles. “Fuck, can’t ever get enough of you.”

He sinks into Louis, throwing his legs over his shoulders and fucking him exactly how he likes. Quick and hard, the power behind each thrust making Louis’ eyes roll back, arching up off the bed from the pull behind his belly button. “Harry!”

“Come for me, baby. Show me how much you need this.”

Louis screams, Harry’s cock hitting his prostate over, and over, and over again. His leaking cock starts to kick, cum spilling weakly out of the tip. There isn’t much of it, this being his third orgasm, but it’s the way Louis screams until his voice gives out, jaw dropped but silent. His eyes are squeezed shut and the moment the shivers begin, Louis opens them and Harry immediately feels his orgasm shatter the world. 

He pumps his hips as his load spills into Louis, cum starting to leak out and drip down his balls. His fingernails cut into Louis’ thighs, his groans echoing through the room. “Fuck!”

Louis moans, clenching around Harry’s spent cock and making the cum squelch. “Love when you fill me.”

Harry smirks, fucking the cum into him a few times before pulling out. “Look at you, sweetheart. So full of my load.” He pushes some back in with his thumb, fucking it in and out a few times before bringing it to his lips and sucking the cum off. 

Louis pouts. “I want some.”

Harry scoops some up and feeds it to Louis, leaning forward to kiss his lips gently. “Love you.”

“I love you, H. Missed you.”

“Mm, missed you. Now c’mere.” Harry drags Louis back up to the pillows, pulling him onto his chest. “My little baby.”

Louis giggles. “You’re so annoying.” 

Louis nuzzles into the crease of Harry’s armpit, biting at the sensitive skin. “Mm, missed your smell.”

Harry drags his hands down Louis’ back, hooking two fingers into Louis’ hole to push more cum back in. “Wanna keep that safe.” 

Louis hums, sucking on the skin of his armpit, nuzzling the soft hair before kissing his way up to Harry’s neck. He nips at the hinge of his jaw just as Harry grips his, bringing their lips together. “Rest, angel. Not done with you.”

Louis smiles sleepily. “You’re never done with me.” 


End file.
